Logan Merlynum
Logan Merlynum is a 2018 introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the Merlin who had a rivalry with the last Connecticut Yankee. Upon hearing the news about his destiny, he’s more than thrilled to get the chance to rub elbows with the finest. He’s just not happy that it’s gonna be short-lived and he’d die if he doesn’t succeed in beating the next Hank Morgan. Character Personality Logan lusts for power. Because knowledge is power, he’s passionate about his studies. Abilities and Interests ''Abilities'' Logan has inherited some nocturnal powers from his hellspawn heritage. He is capable of putting others in suspended animation or in other words, make them sleep for extended periods of time without inflicting any damage to the victim’s body that would normally result from being immobile. Logan can pull off all nighters with ease and only needs small naps to make up for the loss. He’s a polyphasic sleeper who suffers from none of its effects. It may explain why he’s likely to still be online to work on some computer assignments after midnight. ''Interests'' If he is to outsmart his fated Yankee, Logan’s got a lot to do. *Booksmart. Reads so much so he can understand what the heck Hank’s been doing. Lacks streets smarts, however. *Attempts to understand modern life but fails miserably in some aspects. His fashion taste is one of them. Thinks hocus lattes taste like ogre’s barf but pretends to like them. *Plays baseball. Enchants a wooden bat to use as a wand. *Like a bard, he plays the lute. Replaced it with an electric one to look cool. *Astronomy and Astrology Appearance Logan sits right in the middle of being manly and girly. His face is just a little bit of eyeshadow and lip gloss away from looking like a girl’s. It is oval-shaped and framed by medium length chestnut hair. He has thick bushy eyebrows and curly eyelashes. There are dark circles around eyes and some white and striped hairs that are a result of his biological clock being out of whack. His voice is strangely more high-pitched for a guy his age, which makes him sound like a lower-pitched girl. (He is based on what Betty Jacobson looked like in Bad Blood and sounds like Loris from Dragula.) Fairy tale – A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur’s court How the Story Goes the story of us looks like a lot like a tragedy now~ (in other words, summarise or link it. Please don't copy and paste the whole tale here or else you're a terrible person) How does Logan come into it? Remember when Hank said Merlin liked to go on one night stands? Turns out his speculation wasn’t way off. Logan is the product of one of those nights. Merlin had already got himself killed before Logan knew much about him. When he received the news about this Logan was like “mkay don’t know don’t care but this destiny looks cool so I’m in”. He romanticizes about the fame and fortune that comes with life at court but the only way to keep his future life that way, he believes, is to outdo the next Hank Morgan. And he’s been focusing all his hate onto this potential rival, going so far as to claim that he despises the Morgans for ruin his father’s reputation. In reality, he only considers Morgan Jr as an obstacle and only wishes to neutralize him. It doesn’t necessarily mean he intends to kill him, Logan just wants to get back at his tricks and prevent his credibility from being ruined in the first place. After Raven had destroyed the book he was overjoyed. Logan was relieved that the threat to his fame might as have just neutralize itself. Parallels *Merlin is said to be a child born without a father. Same thing happened to Logan. *Logan’s effeminate looks are a reference to how Merlin shaved and dressed up as a lady to sneak into Hank’s cave. *He’s a night owl who can’t sleep right sometimes. He’s one quarter incubus and you can’t really do the “thing” if you’re passed out. I personally headcanon that being part incubus is the only magical fact about Merlin because the only true magic he’s been able to perform was the spell that put Hank to sleep for several hundred years. *Wears jelly boots. Merlin died from tripping on an electric wire. Logan’s just being cautious. *Logan uses a wooden baseball bat as a wand. In one account of him in Arthurian Legend, Merlin appeared as a hunchback carrying a club. Baseball is also the sport played by Calvin Fuller, Hank’s equivalent in Disney’s live action adaption. *Logan sometimes travels using rollerblades. Calvin introduced skates to the people of Camelot. *Merlin in the book wears black. So does Logan. Relationships Family Merlin Doesn’t care much about him. Friends Morganite Bérylune Magical FAs stick together. Pet During Animal Calling, Logan managed to summon a slimy friend fit for a slimy fiend. In other words, he got a little green frog named Minty. He likes to let Minty sit on the brim of his hat as he walks around school. Romance Enemies Outfits Basic Logan wears a wizard hat that is tied to his head with a thick rope with tasseled ends. Large star-shaped beads are threaded to hide the knots that make the tassels. He wears a dress shirt with bishop sleeves that are laced up instead of buttoned. The collar of the shirt features a small print of alchemical symbols. He wears a large black pentagram pendant on his neck and clear to black ombré jelly boots with black glitter stars encased in the plastic. The bottom of the boots features small wheels that allow him to glide and create a hovering illusion. (To be revised. Spoiler alert: he's an eboy now) *Devil's curve print on oversized shirt. Devil face painted elbow and knee pads. *Painted nails *Lots of chains for equipment storage (charms, potions...) *Poor dude just wants to be one with the "cool kids". Lola / Alter ego Logan has a female alter ego called Lola, which he uses as a disguise just as his father did for his destiny. He's not uncomfortable with putting on a dress because, to be frank, spandex wasn't a thing in medieval times or in a community that retains such a lifestyle. Trivia *Logan is adapted from Sola’s Descendants OC Melvin Moore, who is the apprentice and adoptive son of Merlin. The main differences between these two are their backstories and their motivations. **Melvin may not be related to Merlin but he highly respects his mentor and strives to carry on his legacy. Logan , despite being Merlin's flesh and blood, never gives a damn. **Melvin is learning and experimenting with magic so he can gain enough trust to legalize it and help the world become more advanced. This comes from his love of magic. Logan is only motivated to learn magic for personal reasons so he can surpass his rival. **Melvin intentionally dresses nerdily so he can hide his schemes. Logan’s nerdiness is just a result of his terrible fashion taste. *Logan’s first name was picked because it looked like Llallogan, a different name given to the bard Merlin Wyllt by his sister Gwendolyn. *His last name is just a different version of Merlin. *In class, Logan likes to troll napping students by inflicting them with bad dreams and sleep paralysis when they wake using his magic. *When he performs magic, his aura glows a green color. This is mostly easily seen when he activates his wand to form spikes. Quotes Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court Category:Madame O'Front Category:Welsh